Los Muertos (Fear the Walking Dead)
| director = Deborah Chow | writer = Alan Page | length = 45 minutes | guests = * Danay Garcia as Luciana Galvez | prev = Grotesque | next = Do Not Disturb | episode_list = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes | season_article = Fear the Walking Dead (season 2) }} "Los Muertos" (Spanish for The Dead) is the ninth episode of the second season, and the 15th episode overall of the post-apocalyptic horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on August 28, 2016. Plot Nick begins to observe Luciana's community, and is shocked to see Luciana's people banish an infected man, where he voluntarily allows himself to be eaten by walkers. Luciana explains that those who are infected or terminally ill sacrifice themselves to help build the "Wall", a barrier of walkers meant to protect the community from outside threats. Nick then accompanies Luciana on a supply run to a nearby supermarket, which is controlled by an armed gang. Nick is caught trying to shoplift, but he manages to bargain for his life and more supplies by threatening to cut off the supply of medicine the community has been trading with the gang. Luciana scolds Nick for his recklessness, as now the gang will be interested in finding out where her community is. Nick is then brought before the community's leader, Alejandro, who explains to Nick that he keeps the community together by preaching that the undead plague is merely a test from God, and those that survive will inherit the Earth. Meanwhile, Madison, Strand, Alicia, and Ofelia flee Celia's burning estate, intending to get back to the Abigail. However, they find out that the Abigail has been stolen, and are forced to scavenge a nearby hotel for supplies. While Alicia and Ofelia search the rooms, the two momentarily decide to clean up. After Alicia returns from taking a shower, she comes to realise that Ofelia has taken off. Meanwhile, Madison and Strand get drunk in the bar as they express their various frustrations with life. However, a large horde of walkers attack the hotel, trapping all four inside. Reception "Los Muertos" received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it garnered a 62% rating, with an average score of 6.96/10 based on 13 reviews. The site consensus reads, "While fully investing in the characters at this point seems a questionable undertaking, "Los Muertos" manages to present its two intriguing storylines in an appealing manner."https://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/fear_the_walking_dead/s02/e09 Matt Fowler of IGN gave "Los Muertos" a 7.5/10.0 rating stating; ""Los Muertos" took the Abigail out of the equation, gave us some quiet moments with the members of Madison's group, and then showed us that Nick had, once again, managed to link up with some survivors who possessed rather peculiar and fanatical ideas about the undead. Overall it was good, though I wish Madison and Strand's drinking hadn't been the cause of their attack - and that the episode didn't leave us hanging the way it did." Ratings "Los Muertos" was seen by 3.66 million viewers in the United States on its original air date, slightly below the previous episodes rating of 3.86 million. References Category:2016 American television episodes Category:Fear the Walking Dead episodes